The new Sharingan: Hogo no me
by Covley Hatake
Summary: After the Fourth great ninja war things are back to normal. Kakashi has found the love of his life but when she is taken away and he has to raise their only child alone what will he do. Even stranger is that she has a bloodline much like the Sharingan. When she awakens this new power he begins to wonder what she is meant to do in her life. What will this young shinobi do?
1. Prologue

**: I do not own Naruto in anyway :**

So you understand I love the Naruto manga and wondered what would happen if Kakashi had a kid. So thats what I have done in my story. Now I dont know any Japanese and for the title Hogo no me I used google so if it does not me Protection eye please tell me. With my limited knowledge of Japanese I won't be using it very often so if you like people that use the right terms I am sorry but I still hope you like it.

This story takes place after the war. Naruto is 19 which would make Kakashi about 33. Rin was the only female name I could come up with but the one Kakashi had as a teammate is long dead. Once more sorry if you wanted her alive.

I hope you all like my first fanfiction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Kakashi could not wait to return from this newest mission. He was reluctant to take it in the first place since his wife Rin was about to have their first child but Tsunade needed one him for this mission. As the team ran back to Konoha he began to worry more and more.

"What's wrong senpai?" asked Naruto

"Something does not feel right. I think something has happened in the village," Kakashi's fears were confirmed when they made it to the village. Nothing looked wrong but as they made it to the gate Kotetsu and Izumo could barely look at him. Just as Izumo was about to give him the news he bolted off to the hospital.

"What has happened Izumo?" Yamato asked

"Lady Rin went in to labor two days ago and we here she is not faring well," _How?_ Naruto though. _She was not due for another 2 weeks. Kakashi has lost so much he cannot lose Rin to. If the baby was early could be there be problems? He cannot do this again they are the only family he has. _

With our a second though both Naruto and Yamato ran after Kakashi.

AT THE HOSPITAL:

Kakashi ran right into Tsunade as he entered the waiting room. She looked tired and he could tell worried.

"Where is she and what the hell happened!" he yelled at her.

"Fallow me and I will bring her to you," as they walked she explained, "There was a fight in town. Nothing major but Rin was knocked down. Teuchi saw her in pain and brought her straight here. She went into labor and there were some complications"

"Like what?"

"First the labor was premature so we figured there would be but the baby turned out to be breach. After a while, we delivered the baby but it had taken its toll on Rin. She was hemorrhaging and too fast for us to heal. I am sorry Kakashi but it does not seem like she is going to make it," they were now outside her door. Kakashi was about to open the door but he wanted to know one more thing.

"What about the baby?" _at least let me tell her good news before she goes._

"She is fine. A little small but perfectly health otherwise. Rin told us to name her Chika Hatake. Now go see your wife and I will get Chika," she left as he walked on and sat down with Rin.

"Have you seen her yet?" she asked. Kakashi could not speak so all he shook his head. "I named her Chika like we said,"

"Scattered flowers," he whispered "Rin I am so sorry I was not there for you. If I had been you would still be fine and…"

"Don't blame yourself. You just have to take care of her ok and tell her I love her. I can tell she is going to be strong Kakashi make sure she takes the right path," her words faded as she went on and she passed. Tsunade came in and handed him Chika just as Naruto and Yamato came in.

"I am so sorry Kakashi," Tsunade said as she took Rin away. Kakashi sat in a nearby chair looking at his baby girl. The amount of hair she did have was silver like his own but you could see the little bit of black like her mothers. She had her mother's blue eyes that seemed to shine right in to his heart and keep him calm.

Naruto then came over and crouched down next to Kakashi. He looked at the baby and knew what he had to do.

"I promise I will protect her Kakashi. I will be her sensei and train her to be the best ninja a round. I will be there for whatever you guys need. And I won't break that promise. That is my ninja way,"

"I know Naruto, I know,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review and tell me how I did for my first one


	2. Chapter 1: 5 years later

**:I don't own Naruto in anyway:**

Chapter 1: 5 years later:

5 years had passed since Chika was born and so much had changed. Kakashi moved in to them into his childhood home where he figured she would be safest. He wanted nothing to happen it his little girl but it did not take her long to find her true powers.

She saw he father training day in and day out in the back yard and she quickly picked up what he was doing. At the age of three she started training in secret until her father found her on day.

"Chika what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Training like you papa. I want to be a strong ninja and protect everyone. Uncle Ruto says that if I train hard then I can become Hokage and that's how I can protect everyone," she answered. At first Kakashi was worried. Being a ninja was dangerous for anyone. What would Rin do? Should he be proud of his little girl or tell her not to become a ninja? Though the second was a little contradictory since he was one.

"Well you can't train all alone," he said and began to help with her training. I the two years since she had picked up so much and could do a lot of the academy's lessons. She was going to be smarter then Kakashi and she all ready had a large amount of chakra. The down side to that was because of her intelligence and chakra it was hard to make friends. So far she had three friends all of which was going through the same thing. Shika Nara, Ashi Inuzuka, and little Itatchi Uchiha where all a year younger than her but faced some kind of social awkwardness.

All three though came to her birthday with their parents. Ashi came running in with two little puppys fallowing behind him and his mother Hana and Uncle Kiba. Next came Shika with his parents Shikamaru and Temari. He may have looked like a Nara but his personality was much like his mothers. Last came Itatchi holding his father's hand and his mother holding his new little sister. He was a shy little boy with dark pinkish hair but opened up with Chika. As they all began to play the adults sat at the table and watched.

"It would be nice in all their family was here," Shikamaru said. His father had died not long after the war an all the other had died long ago.

"I wish my brother could see this. The Uchiha are going to make things right now and these little ones are the start," Sasuke said as he played with baby Mikoto in Sakura's arms.

"I think this group is going to make strong ninjas," Nartuo said as he appeared behind them all. Chika turned and saw him.

"Uncle Ruto!" she yelled running to him.

"About time you showed up dobe," Sasuke said.

"I kinda had a mission to finish. So what have you got for presents so far Chika?"

"We have not started,"

"Well then let me be the first. Happy Birthday little one," he said handing her a book. She ripped open the paper like it was nothing. She found a tanto and a set of kunai.

"Do you really think the kid needs those?" asked Kiba

"If she trains now the better she will do as a genin,"

"Thank you uncle Ruto," the other then start giving her there gifts. It turns out that one of the puppy's that Ashi brought was for her. Tsume had given permission to have one of Kuromarus half wolf pups to her. The pup was a dull yellow with black paws. When she picked her up she smiled.

"Her name is Kinmaru. I have her brother Ginmaru,"

"Thank you," she said. After that she got a shogi board from the Nara's and a stuffed fox from the Uchiha's. Kakashi gave her a mask like his own.

"Also you will be starting the academy next week," her eyes grew wide and she jumped up and hugged her father.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU TAHNK YOU," after the gifts were given all the kids ate and played a little more the other families went home.

Kakashi later picked up the little one and brought her to bed thinking she was fully asleep. As he laid her down her eyes opened.

"Papa,"

"Yes little one,"

"Someone is close,"

"All right. Kinmaru will protect you," he walked out leaving the door open.

OUTSIDE THE WINDOW:

"We are taking them tonight. The copy cat and the Nara will know what is like to lose a child then," said the masked man said to his two comrades who nodded in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sauske is not going to be a major player in the story at this point but he is staying a good guy. Also if the the terms are wrong I am sorry. I used Kin for the pup because I think it means the color gold and Gin for the color silver. I kept the maru part in the names because it just seemed right.


	3. Update

**THIS STORY IS NOT DONE!**

I have written some more but with work and college coming up have not had much time to type anything up,

I am still writing when I can but it might take some time so bear with me on this.

Thank you


End file.
